Ethan Kennedy
Ethan R. Kennedy '''D. O. B: '''April 15, 1995 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''Washington, D.C. '''Occupation: '''Student Personality Ethan is a bit of a misnomer all by himself. He comes from wealth, a long history of money on both sides of his family, but ironically, he has a heart of gold and is a young man of outstanding character. He prefers truth to lies, hates gossip and manipulation, refuses to participate in the game of politics (whether in school or out of it), and possesses a generous and giving attitude. These all appear to be in opposition of the wealthy 1% of the country, and especially for anyone with his last name in the capital, but Ethan personifies generally all that is right in the world. Aside from his obvious good characteristics, Ethan is a bit quirky in some ways as well. Where he is a renown jock with a decent GPA and social influence in high school, he is also a bit of a geek when among a few select friends who share his common interests. He wil play Halo online, along with other first person shooter, multiplayer games. He plays Dungeons and Dragons on Tuesdays, and in generall enjoys the less "fashionable" side of life. Ethan also likes to volunteer every once in a while to help with social injustices. He will serve some time helping at soup kitchens, or handing out clothes at the Red Cross. He serves once a month at the local legal clinic to help with his pursuit in law. Honestly, Ethan isn't particular about how he helps out and it could be as easy as giving the beggar on the corner a twenty. History Ethan had grown up in a fairly normal family all things considered. His parents both came form old money, meaning that their ancestors had been rich for a long time before them. The Kennedy name in and of itself was one that was renown throughout the capital in which they lived, granting Ethan a bit of respect even before it was earned. Being a distant relative of the assassinated president from decades before and a family that lived in the political limelight ever since, Ethan's side of the family kept mostly to themselves. Oh certainly they had many friends and allies among the elite, but they did not delve into politics. They left that to the other Kennedys, allowing themselves much more freedom to be whatever their hearts desired. For Ethan, this resembled mostly being a good student and athlete. Entering his senior year at the elite private school of his peers, Ethan enjoyed a decent grade point average (3.0) but tended to put more effort into sports. He was captain of his row crew and a high scoring asset of the offense on the lacrosse team. These things were fun, and fun is what teens were supposed to live for. However, not everything was fun and games for the eighteen year old. Sometimes, things were serious. As a child Ethan's parents taught him that not everyone was as fortunate as they were. They helped him see that charity to one's fellow man was to be commended and even expected of those in their station. Ethan saw his parents give to charities left and right and even take some leading roles in fundraising. Ethan took this one step further in his life and actually found that getting his hands "dirty" but actually doing some of the manual labor of feeding the hungry and manning the thrift stores, handing out clothes and coats at churches were all more rewarding. His parents are proud of their sin even if their friends think it odd behavior for someone of their stature, but few have the nerve to actually frown upon it publicly. Of course Ethan's siblings give him crap about it, and sometimes his girlfriend, Evelyn, but it doesn't stop Ethan from following his heart. He has dreams of becoming a lawyer to help those who cannot afford an attorney, but right now all he is mostly interested in is sports, girls and his gaming. Miscellaneous (Optional) Ethan is loyal to a fault and this probably explains why he hasn't nbroken up with his girlfriend, Evelyn Preston, yet. Category:Original Characters (Civilians)